What's Hardest
by TARDISRose
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have convinced the District's of their love, which is real. Now, for the Quarter Quell, they have to face what's hardest: their families and friends being Reaped. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Story is better. Disclaimer: I own nothing. T because its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a Hunger Games story, my first actually. It's basically about what would have happened if the Districts were convinced of Katniss and Peeta's love, so the Quarter Quell is different. Oh, it's Katniss' POV.**

Chapter 1

"This year, for the third Quarter Quell, the tributes will be reaped from a pool of the most recent Victor's friends and family. Anyone of any age can be reaped, and anyone can volunteer," Snow announced. My lip trembles and I begin to cry. Prim tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work. I know that either she or Gale will be reaped.

"So, this Reaping is very special," Effie Trinket chirps. I am sitting next to Peeta, who looks as nervous as I am. I am fiddling with the hem of my dress that I'm forced to wear for the Reapings.

She continues, "So, first for Katniss' friends/family." She fished around in the bowl, and I held my breath. "Primrose Everdeen," she calls. I feel tears brimming and I know that I am about to begin crying.

Prim makes her way to the stage, her braids hanging lifeless at her side. I wish I could volunteer, but I can't. Prim looks terrified as she walks up to the stage. She looks to me, fear clouding her eyes. I give her a sympathetic glance, but that's all I can do.

Before I know it, Effie is calling Peeta's friends/family, "Madge Undersee!" Peeta looks hurt. I know who Madge Undersee is; everybody does. I also know that Madge is Peeta's best friend. This is just cruel. My little sister and his best friend being forced to fight to the death in some Capitol arena, for the enjoyment of people; it makes me sick. The worst part is that both Madge and Prim would never kill, under any circumstance.

The next thing I know, Gale is volunteering for Madge. Why would he do that? He knows Madge; of course, we sell strawberries to her and her father. But why would he volunteer for her? But there's Gale, walking to the stage. This is insane. Now, I have to choose between Gale and Prim. My best friend or my little sister?

**A/N: So is this good? Should I continue or not? Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, second chapter! I'm happy! I've just updated one of my other stories, so that's good! Beginning with Peeta's POV!**

Chapter 2

I try to comfort a crying Katniss after the Reaping, while people are visiting the tributes to say goodbye. We all know that we got lucky last year, with two Victors, but that it couldn't continue. After all, District 12 isn't that lucky.

"There will be lines around Capitol buildings, just to sponsor Prim. Don't worry, she'll survive. We'll make sure of that," I comfort.

"But what about Gale? There's only one Victor. Last year…last year was different. There's no way that'll happen again, not if Snow has anything to do with it," Katniss cries.

"Katniss, we'll do what we can. We'll make it through this, together," I tell her.

"But at least one of them will be dead, if not both. I won't be whole after that," Katniss sobs.

"Katniss, look at me. It's impossible for us to be whole, not after what we've been through. But I guess you'll have to make a choice. It's either Prim or Gale," I say, standing up to help Effie with her schedule.

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta's words hit me–hard. Who do I choose? My sister or best friend? A part of me says Gale; he's saved my life so many times, and I can't let him die. But Prim's my sister; I love her more than anything. But Gale volunteered to save Prim, in place of one of Peeta's friends, saving my love heartache. This is so difficult.

But just then, Gale appears. "I'll save her. I'll die trying," he tells me. "Just keep me alive until the end of the Games. I'll kill the last person, leaving just Prim and me. I'll kill myself, so that Prim may be Victor."

"Thank you," I sob. I cannot believe that he would do that for Prim. "Stay with her the whole of the Games."

"I will," Gale nods, leaving before Effie has a heart attack about him "not trying to get sponsors."

I can't believe this is real. My best friend is going to die in two weeks.

**A/N: GASP! OOC Katniss! She's actually expressing emotion! Next chapter: tribute parade, where Katniss and Peeta meet the other mentors. That includes Annie, mentoring Finnick, Beetee, mentoring Wiress, and Johanna, awkwardly sitting there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi again! So this is the Tribute Parade. So, keep in mind that this is the Hunger Games, and all but one will die. Well, I thought about that a bunch the other day, right after I posted the new chapter. And after a lot of thinking, I decided that I wanted to change something. I changed the tributes of District 4, 3, and 7. No Victors will go in. Instead, it's just dear people, as that was the original Quell. It starts as Katniss POV.**

Chapter 3

This is it. Prim looks beautiful, like a lump of coal, glowing as if she isn't yet a fire, but is giving off so much radiation. She's not dangerous, but beautiful. Gale has the same costume on. I'm so nervous for them, probably more nervous than I was when I went in.

At least in my Games, I knew I could fight. I could kill, if my life was on the line. I was going in with a boy that I barely knew, even if I did owe him. In fact, I was prepared to die, so that the debt would be paid. My plan was to save his life, as he had saved mine. It didn't work out that way, though. It worked out much better.

But the Capitol won't let two live again. Gale or Prim will die. Maybe both. I can't help them. All I can do is watch, helplessly.

Peeta walks over to me and tries to calm me, "Katniss, it'll be fine. They're strong. People will love Prim. Don't worry. And Gale's strong. They're survivors."

"But only one of them can," I point out. Suddenly, the door opens, and Johanna Mason bursts in, talking to Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Johanna smirks.

"Little bit," Peeta says.

"Sorry, but I don't care," Johanna shrugs. Peeta inhales sharply, obviously upset with Johanna. I'm going to guess that he's just stressed, because it takes a lot to get Peeta Mellark worked up. He keeps me in line.

"Johanna, give them a break," Annie whispers.

"Why?" Johanna asks.

"Consider having your little sister and best friend sent into the Games," Finnick says.

"Too late. I've already considered it. It's called the 70th Hunger Games," Johanna gets a sad look in her eyes, probably remembering her loved ones.

I remember that year. One side of the arena was a frozen wasteland. The other was a volcano that erupted at random times. In the middle was a rocky line. If you stepped on the wrong stone, a mutt would jump out and attack. I remember the tributes of District 7. The girl was Celia Mason. The boy was Mark Hudson. That must have been her little sister and best friend. Now, I know how she feels.

"I'm sorry, Johanna," Peeta says after a silence.

"Why are you sorry? You can't change it, so shut it," Johanna spits. She's back to her usual self. Just as she says this, the Parade starts.

The District 1 tributes come out first, in glittering outfits. The boy has a suit with sequins all over it. The girl has a tight, v-neck dress with loads of sequins.

District 2 comes out in golden outfits, representing their masonry District. Three rolls out in outfits like the inner workings of a clock. Four comes out in merpeople costumes. Five reflects the light like it's giving off power. Six comes out in astronaut suits. Seven comes out in tree costumes.

At the sight of this, Johanna jumps up and shouts, "Every year! Every single year, we're trees!"

Eight comes out in big wool costumes. Nine has a costume like rows of grain. The tributes from Ten are cowboys. The Eleven tributes have farmer costumes on. Finally, District Twelve rolls out. Prim and Gale receive the same response that Peeta and I did.

People cheer, throw roses, and blow kisses. Gale keeps a stony look on his face, while Prim giggles and blows kisses back at them. Prim is so sweet, even to the retched Capitol. Even though they forced her to become a killer.

After the parade, we go up to the apartment. Of course Peeta and I have separate rooms as mentors, but we both prefer being together. It helps with the nightmares. Plus, we love each other so much that we cannot be without the other. So Haymitch gets my room, so that he can have a room designated to his alcohol.

I get ready for bed, my heart heavy knowing that we're one day closer to Gale or Prim's imminent death.

**A/N: Aww….poor Gale and/or Prim. I already know how this will end, so don't worry. It's not like any of my other work. I will have a sequel, but I don't have a set number of chapters for this fanfic. So review, follow, and favorite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm trying to get all of the training days in one chapter. In it, Katniss watches everyone in the training center. SO it is with great pleasure, that I introduce the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

I look to Peeta as Prim and Gale walk into the elevator. Peeta squeezes my hand and whispers reassurances to me.

Haymitch stumbles in and asks, "Have you been to the mentor viewing rooms that you can view the training?"

"No," I say.

"Well, come on," Haymitch leads us to the viewing room.

When we get there, I plop down next to Johanna and Finnick, holding Peeta's hand. At lunch, I learned that most of the Victors didn't actually care about their tributes, but the tributes were just someone that they knew.

"There are a few exceptions to that, including us," Johanna says, pointing to Finnick and herself. "You guys are obviously exceptions. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to see that you two care."

Suddenly, lunch ends. We return to watching the tributes. I notice that Prim just sticks to the survival skills, not going to the weapons. I'll have to tell her that she needs to try at that. On the bright side, Gale is working on the weapons extra, skipping the survival skills. If he does as he said he would, protecting Prim, they should get on just fine in the Games.

**The next day…..**

I talked to Prim last night and she said that she would try harder at the weapons. So today I watched closer. I see that a few of the tributes are befriending Prim. Everyone helps Prim, except for a few.

All day, she tries with bows, swords, and knives, without success. One of the girls, from District 3, helps her with wiring. I understand that the girl is Beetee's daughter's best friend. The girl's name is Penelope.

A boy from 7, one of the Victor's sons, helped Prim with axes. The boy's name is Davis. Prim makes friends with him easily. They laugh and talk together for the rest of the time.

**The next day…..**

Today, the tributes will be brought in for private scoring. I'm all too worried about Prim and Gale.

They leave too quickly. I don't know what to do for them. I just stay with Peeta in the apartment. We turn on the telly and see Caesar Flickerman talking to the Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensby. I quickly turn it off. I don't want to be reminded of the Games that Prim and Gale will be sent into.

Later, that night, we turn on the telly again to see the scores. On and on the scores are listed. Finally, I see that Prim gets a 6 and that Gale gets an 8. They both look very proud of themselves, as they should.

**A/N: So next, we have the interviews, followed by the Games. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I've been really excited for the interviews for a while. Sorry, if the last chapter seemed rushed. I've been looking forward to this. Also, I'm sorry if it's not the best. I'm watching Doctor Who. I miss Rose….and the 10****th**** Doctor. I don't like 11.**

Chapter 5

Tonight is the night of anxiety. Tomorrow, the games begin. Tonight is the last time that I will see one or both alive.

Prim and Gale are both whisked away early today. Peeta calms me down.

"Katniss, they'll be alright. Everyone loves Prim and Gale is strong. They'll be fine," he says.

Finally, we must go to the interviews. We sit down, hand in hand. The interviews begin with the District 1 female, Gem. Nobody is very remarkable, though I must admit that a few are. The girl from 2, Aurora. The girl from 6, Bryna. The boy from 8, Elijah. I recognize him as one of Prim's allies.

After the male from 11, Prim is called to the stage. She wears a pink dress that goes down to her knees. It drapes one shoulder, but leaves the other exposed.

"Primrose Everdeen, I have heard so much about you from your sister, the incredible Katniss Everdeen. Who are you to Katniss?" Caesar asks, knowing the answer.

"I'm her sister. I love Katniss very much; it is so like her to praise me, though I am not all that she makes me sound like, please understand," Prim blushes, ever modest.

"Nonsense! You are too modest, Prim! Is it alright for me to call you Prim?" he asks.

"It is fine, Mr. Flickerman," Prim says.

"So do you think that you're ready for the arena?" Caesar asks.

"I suppose. I have allies. I know how to survive," Prim shrugs.

"Well, best of luck, Prim," Caesar says, just as the buzzer beeps and Gale walks up to the stage.

Gale is in a tight suit, so that you can see his muscles rippling under his shirt.

"Gale Hawthorne. Now, who are you to Katniss?" Caesar asks Gale.

"I might as well tell the truth. I'm not Katniss' cousin. I'm her best friend. I have been since we were 11," Gale tells the whole of Panem. He receives a collective gasp from the audience.

"Well, that is a bit of a shock. Now, I must ask the question that everyone is asking. Why did you volunteer for that girl at the Reapings?" Caesar asks the question that I too have been wondering.

"Her name is Madge. She's the mayor's daughter," Gale smiles as he speaks of her. His face grows dark when he says the next part, "If I don't get home, I want her to know that I love her. Madge Undersee, I love you. I always have. I always will. I love you."

The crowd cheers for the rest of his time on stage.

"Let's hear it for Gale Hawthorne! I will see you tomorrow during the Games!" Caesar shouts.

**A/N: Well, next time I write, it's time for the Games! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, it's the Games. I'm really excited about it. I'm so excited that I turned off the telly and really focused on this. Put on my game face. It just hit me that I haven't said this before. Thank you so so so so SO much to all of you lot that have followed, favorite, and reviewed to this story! It really makes me feel so good when I see that someone has done any of it. Thank you so much!**

**Note to TowerOfEnvelopes(Guest): Thank you so much for your input, but I think I'll keep it this way. So sorry if it doesn't please you, but I'm perfectly fine with Gale loving Madge. **

Chapter 6

Oh, no. I can't do this. I can't watch the Games. Yet I find myself in the mentor viewing rooms and I want to look away. Everyone is settling into the fancy sofas, without a care in the world. I suppose it goes to show that even in a Quarter Quell where your loved ones are reaped, the only thing that truly matters to a Victor is the softness of seating.

I remember being in the very same position as Prim and Gale. I remember being lifted up into an arena. I see the tributes being raised up, and now, I can finally see an arena. It's split down the middle. On one side, there is a desert. On the other, a frozen wasteland is there. Prim is on the side of the frozen wasteland. Gale is on the desert side. In fact, all of Prim's allies are on the other side.

I'm about to jump up and yell that it's not fair, but Peeta just whispers in my ear, "Don't." Peeta keeps me down, like always. It's embarrassing to me, how he's always helping me and I can never help him.

5 seconds are left on the clock, when there's already a cannon's boom. It's an explosion. That girl from 3, Penelope, fell off of her pedestal. Beetee looks down. Already, he's lost his daughter's best friend. I see Prim saddened, too. I then remember that Penelope was one of Prim's allies.

Then, I see a Career smile. How cruel and heartless can they be?

Finally, the gong sounds. Everyone runs for the Cornucopia. Gale and Prim collide in the middle. Gale grabs a bow, a backpack, and a snare. Prim grabs a sleeping bag, wire, and another backpack. Their other ally, Davis, grabs an ax and a backpack. Amazingly, all three make it out of the Cornucopia alive.

The camera goes to the bloodbath. The Careers are being their normal selves. They shout and kill. A poor girl, the one from 10, is cornered by the District 1 boy.

"Please don't kill me. Please. I have a boyfriend back home. He's one of the Victor's sons. Please. Don't kill me," she pleads. The Career just smiles and shoots her. It's clean through the forehead. Her mouth is still open, as if her corpse is trying to plead.

The 10 Victor, the one whose son was this girl's boyfriend, goes pale. He mutters, "How will he react?"

The boy from 11 slumps into the shadows. He's only 15, but he knows not to go into the Cornucopia.

"That's my boy!" Chaff yells and goes back to drinking.

The girl from 11 tries to follow him, but gets shot by an arrow, coming from a crossbow. The boy from 9 shot her. I bury my face into the soft fabric of Peeta's shirt. The little girl reminded me of Rue. She was small and dark, but had a smile that could light up a room. I saw her in the training center, and she was very nimble and good at ropes. The resemblance is too great.

The bloodbath wears on until the cannons boom. 9. 9 souls lost to the terrible Quarter Quell already.

At night, the anthem plays. Both tributes from 3 are dead. The girl from 5. The boy from 6. The girl from 8. The boy from 9. Both from 10. The girl from 11.

Peeta whispers "Go get some rest. I'll watch." I slowly nod and stumble away.

When I reach our room, I silently cry for the lost tributes.

**A/N: Well, hello there, people of the internet. I just got grease all over my keyboard. Me and my sloppiness. I maybe, possibly, just used my laptop as a plate for my chips. I now have to clean it off. Until next time…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I've cleaned my laptop, so I'm back! This chapter: blood and gore. Keep in mind that this is the Hunger Games, so there will be a lot.**

Chapter 7

_I was atop the Cornucopia. Peeta was being held by Cato. If I moved, Cato would snap Peeta's neck. I couldn't let that happen. Peeta made a bloody x on Cato's hand. My arrow was flying when Cato figured out what was happening. In an instant, he moved his hand from Peeta's neck. The arrow pierced my lover's throat. Peeta pushed Cato over the edge right before he died. Peeta closed his eyes and took a final breath. _

I woke up screaming. With Peeta watching the Games, no comforting arms were there to reassure me that things were alright.

I stumble out of the room and into the viewing room.

"Hey, beautiful," Peeta kisses me as I sit down.

"Get a room," Johanna grumbles.

"I think it's nice," Finnick says.

"You would," Johanna rolls her eyes.

Our attention goes back to the Games. After my sleep, I was recharged. A day into the Games, and we were already getting sponsors. The main kids that were sponsored were the Careers, of course, but Prim and Gale got plenty, too. It was enough for a bit of food to be shared between the three allies.

Freezing cold and battered, the Careers didn't look so perfect. Finally, they come across the girl from 7. She's sharpening her ax. She spins around to find the six bloodthirsty Careers staring down at her.

I hear Johanna mutter, "Come on, Juniper. Don't let them kill you without a fight."

It was as if Juniper heard her because she swings her ax and beheads the boy from 2. The girl from 2's jaw drops. She attacks Juniper, but Juniper is quick. She gets away with only a small little cut. The Careers charge after her, but Juniper manages to get away.

The camera cuts to the makeshift camp that the girl from 6, Bryna, is occupying. She only has a small knife. She hears a cannon boom and jumps up. She sees a young boy, the one from 5.

"Bryna?" he whispers.

"How do you know me?" she spits.

"I remember you from training," he laughs. "You were exceptional."

"Thank you…." She drops off.

"Harrison," he tells her.

"Thank you, Harrison. It's a shame I'll have to kill you, now," she smirks.

"Please, no," he begins, but never gets to finish because Bryna lunges at him with her dull knife.

It was a dull knife, a terribly dull knife. It didn't sink into his veins immediately. She had to keep stabbing him in the heart. Each time she did, he let out a pained yelp. Finally, he dies. Bryna looks horrified at what she'd done. It may be for her survival, but she killed a boy. Looking at his lifeless body, Bryna stabbed herself over and over again, in the neck. She began to cough up blood. The last words that she could get out were, "I'm sorry, Harrison."

Then, she was dead.

**A/N: Ooh! Things are getting intense in the arena! Oh, no she didn't! Please don't let me say that ever again. Intro darkness, then redness, then whiteness! In other words, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had huge writer's block! Sorry if this chapter is bad, I haven't had any ideas. **

Chapter 8

The Capitol was enraged. Bryna had killed herself, which was a rebellion of her own. Bryna was a good fighter. Her killing herself over the death of another tribute shows that the tributes are still human, despite being thrown into a death fight.

The camera shows Prim, Gale, and Davis. They're at a makeshift camp. Gale is using his bow to shoot a wondering deer. Prim is collecting plants. Davis is sharpening his sword. They're getting so many sponsors, so I decide to send in a basket of food. That way, they can get some filling items.

I go to the Sponsor Market. I get in line with a few of the other mentors. Finally, I'm first in line. I get them a basket with bread, strips of jerky, a bag of apples, cheese, and a couple cans of soup. That should be enough to last them for a few days.

I send it in and head back to the viewing room. When I get there, the basket has just arrived. They all open it, excitedly. Prim looks up and whispers, "Thank you."

Thant night, we go to bed. I hope that Prim survives.

**A/N: Don't we all? Go to sleep, I mean. Not the whole Prim surviving thing. I know how this ends, but what I meant was that you're a vampire if you don't sleep. So, yeah, I'm awkward. Burbye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know that it's been a while, but I've been busy. So today, this day of Luke Pritchard's birthday, I'm updating!**

**List of the Dead so Far**

**Boy from 2**

**Both from 3**

**Both from 5**

**Both from 6**

**Girl from 8**

**Boy from 9**

**Both from 10**

**Girl from 11**

Chapter 9

I'm back in the viewing at 8:00 in the morning. It's showing the boy from 8, Elijah. He's scrounging for food. Ever since he lost his District Partner in the Bloodbath, he's been sad. Apparently he was her girlfriend, and she was one of Cecelia's daughters. He was getting a few sponsors, but Cecelia was too upset to use any of the money to help him.

It's not fair to him, because he has a fair chance. He can't die of starvation because his mentor was too depressed to help him.

I walk over to Cecelia and say, "I know it hurts, but you need to help Elijah." I don't know why, but I cared. I knew what it was like to be starving because of someone who just wouldn't help. I wasn't about to watch a helpless boy die for the same reason.

"What's the point? My daughter can't survive anymore," Cecelia grumbles.

"Don't you want her boyfriend to live, though?" I ask.

"Fine," Cecelia gives up and leaves. A few minutes later, Elijah gets a parachute, full of food. It also came with a knife. He lights up and begins to eat a bit. He doesn't eat much, so that he can save it for later.

The camera cuts to Juniper, who is shivering in the frozen environment. She takes a match and lights it. Then, she starts a fire.  
"Stupid girl, you're going to get yourself killed!" Johanna shouts. Juniper doesn't realize the consequences of the fire.

The camera cuts to the Careers, who seeing the fire, are laughing and running to it. When they see that it's Juniper, they laugh even harder.

Aurora, the girl from 2, points her sword at Juniper, and laughs, "Finally, I can avenge Silas' death." I'm guessing that Silas was her District Partner.

"Kill her, Aurora," Gold, the boy from 1, prompts.

"I'm taking my time, Gold. I want her to feel pain, to avenge Silas. Maybe first, I should gouge out her left, no, right, eye. Then, her left. Next, I should tear her apart, limb by limb," Aurora giggles. I make my decision that Aurora should be locked up in a mental institution. She takes too much joy from killing others.

"Oh, if you won't kill her, I will!" Aquarius, the boy from 4, shouts and spears Juniper through the heart. She dies instantly.

"She was mine!" Aurora yells and stabs Aquarius in the heart with her sword. He, too, dies instantly. Marina, his District Partner, wears a look of horror. Then, Aurora asks, "Anyone else want to challenge me?" When no one steps up, she says, "That's what I thought."

**A/N: So death followed by more death. Isn't that fun, children? Doesn't that just taint your brain? SO, happy birthday, Luke Pritchard. Review, follow, favorite. Burbye!**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So next chapter! I've decided that with each chapter, I'm going to post the list of the dead in that chapter.**

**List of the Dead so Far**

**Boy from 2**

**Both from 3**

**Boy from 4**

**Both from 5**

**Both from 6**

**Girl from 7**

**Girl from 8**

**Boy from 9**

**Both from 10**

**Girl from 11**

Chapter 10

A sharp scream pierced the still air of the arena. In the desert, Prim was so thirsty. The scream was followed by a canon.

"Another one dead," Davis grumbled.

"I wonder who it was," Prim looked sad at the loss of another.

"We'll find out tonight," Gale said.

"Gale, I'm so thirsty," Prim moaned.

"I know, Prim, we all are. But we'll just have to wait until we get a chance to go to the frozen side and get some ice from there to melt it," Gale said sympathetically.

"Let's go now," Davis suggested.

"And leave our camp? How about not?" Gale spat.

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up," Davis said, putting his hands up.

"Gale," Prim tried to calm him down.

"Just forget it," Gale angrily said, though it was clear that he wasn't through with Davis. Under his breath, he muttered, "Just wait until it's down to only a few of us."

The camera cut to the boy from 11, who sat there, sharpening an ax. He didn't do much and the camera quickly switched.

The day passed quickly. The Careers looked for people without success. The day was uneventful. The death earlier that day was the girl from 9.

The night was eventful, though. Davis volunteered to keep watch and ran away. But Prim and Gale suspected something was wrong, so they weren't really asleep. Prim wanted to cry out for Davis to come back, but Gale just said, "Leave him. It's his choice."

"But it's dangerous!" Prim exclaims, but Gale silences her.

Davis ran away as quickly as he could. Prim and Gale would never catch him, even if they were trying. He stumbled upon a kitten. Why was there a kitten in a desert?

But Davis didn't care and got close to it, trying to pet it, but it turned into a lion. It attacked him. It gouged his eyes out and ripped his neck open. I didn't stay tuned to find what else it did to him. Instead, I buried my face in Peeta's shirt. What more could the Gamemakers cruelly think up?

**A/N: Naughty, naughty boy. Rule # 1 of the Hunger Games: Stay with your allies. You rule breaker! Alright, so we're halfway through the Games, I'll try and see who is still alive!**

**List of the Living**

**Both from 1**

**Girl from 2**

**Girl from4**

**Boy from 8**

**Boy from 11**

**Both from 12**

**So we're in the Final Eight! Next chapter: Katniss and Peeta are interviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The 11****th**** chapter? That's one for every Doctor! Sorry, I'll quit fangirling! I'm really excited about the end! Okay, let's get started!**

**List of the Dead so Far**

**Boy from 2**

**Both from 3**

**Boy from 4**

**Both from 5**

**Both from 6**

**Both from 7**

**Girl from 8**

**Both from 9**

**Both from 10**

**Girl from 11**

Chapter 11

"Keep up, Diamond!" Aurora shouts orders.

"I am! Stop yelling! You'll get tributes coming!" the girl from 1, I'm guessing that she's Diamond, whispers back.

"We'll out number them," Aurora spits back.

"SHH! You'll scare him!" Marina whisper-screams, talking about a little puppy. It's a black lab that looks pretty young.

"I'm starving," Diamond complains.

"Let's kill it. There's a meal," Gold suggests. Gold, Diamond, and Aurora find another puppy, identical to the one that Marina is smothering with love. They kill the twin. Marina is still guarding her puppy.

When the twin dies, a whole pack comes and attacks Gold, Diamond, and Aurora. They kill the three and spare Marina. Marina looks horrified at the murder of her fellow Careers. She continues loving her puppy.

Into the dog's black coat, she whispers, "I'll call you Aquarius for my best friend." So her deceased District Partner was really her best friend. When she gets up, the pack of dogs follow her. She has a new weapon.

Just then, reporters burst in. "Katniss! Peeta! Out in the hall!" they scream giddily. Confused, we walk outside.

"What do you need?" Peeta asks, squeezing my hand.

"Oh, just an interview! Now, how does it feel to have both tributes still alive?" a reporter with pink hair asks.

"We are very proud of them. It's one step closer to the end of the Games," Peeta answers for us.

"Are you worried?" a man with yellow eyes asks.

I answer before Peeta gets a chance, "Of course, we're worried! Wouldn't you be worried if your loved ones were handed a death sentence!"

The reporters are silent until a woman with red skin pipes up, "So what are your thoughts on the death of the 7 boy last night?"

I grit my teeth and answer, "His name was Davis. He should've been more careful, but it's not his fault. He was acting ludicrous because of his insane thirst. The mutt was an evil creation. He didn't stand a chance. His death was not his fault. If you're looking for someone to blame, blame your demon Gamemakers."

The reporters gasp and Peeta warns, "Katniss…" but it's too late. The interview is being streamed live. President Snow is probably writing the instructions for my execution right now. No, I am a Victor. Still, maybe he will arrange an "accident". I'm not very excited to see how he will kill me.

**A/N: So the mutts are cute little puppies, but if you kill them, their pack will kill you. They're very close-knit and never stray far away from each other. That's their purpose. Okay, review, follow, favorite! If you want to know, here is the list of the living, as of this chapter! 5 more left!**

**List of the Living**

**Girl from4**

**Boy from 8**

**Boy from 11**

**Both from 12**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi, again! It's been so long!

List of the Dead so Far

Boy from 2

Both from 3

Boy from 4

Both from 5

Both from 6

Both from 7

Girl from 8

Both from 9

Both from 10

Girl from 11

Chapter 12

I watch the camera roam to the boy from 11. He goes through the forest easily. There are only 5 people left, so I can see why he is so uneasy. He hears a scream and instinctively ducks. He hears people being torn apart by something.

"Mutts," he murmurs and moves on.

The camera cuts to Elijah. He's building a tree fort for him to live in for the rest of his days in the arena. Gale and Prim run into him.

"Sorry!" Elijah exclaims.

"Are you okay?" Prim's eyes widen.

"I'm fine," he says.

"Good….please don't kill us," Prim says.

Elijah smiles and says, "Don't worry. I don't want to kill you. There are only five of us left. I'll let you two go. But watch out for the girl from 4 and the boy from 11."

"Thank you," Prim looks sad to leave him. She's obviously worried for him. She leaves with Gale.

"I'm worried, Gale," Prim says.

"Why? He's not our concern," Gale points out.

"He didn't kill us. He let us go. He's civil and I'm worried about him dying," Prim says.

"Who is more important? You or him?" Gale asks. Then, he leaves.

The camera cuts to Marina. Aquarius is following behind her, with the rest of the pack. She stumbles upon the boy from 11. She tries her best to look intimidating, but she can't do it. She's trembling in her shoes.

The boy stands, takes his ax and moves towards her.

"Can't we just work this out?" Marina asks.

"These Games took my sister. They'll take you, too," he simply says. Marina screams and before he can kill her, she shoots him. He dies instantly. She shot straight through the head. She runs away.

Elijah seems sad to have lost Prim and Gale, but he's finishing his structure when Marina comes upon him.

"Marina," he nods.

"Elijah," she says back. He refused her request to join the Careers. No wonder she's so cold towards him. She says, "Prim and Gale will obviously be the last to go. Now, one of us is going to die, right here, and right now. Who will it be?"

**A/N: Cliffie! Next chapter is the face off for Victor! Dun dun dun!**

**List of the Living**

**Girl from 4**

**Boy from 8**

**Both from 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So only a few chapters! Hang on! These next chapters will be especially gory with the bloody deaths of the others. **

**List of the Dead so Far**

**Boy from 2**

**Both from 3**

**Boy from 4**

**Both from 5**

**Both from 6**

**Both from 7**

**Girl from 8**

**Both from 9**

**Both from 10**

**Both from 11**

Chapter 13

"We can work this out," Elijah says.

"How? It's down to us. Never mind the other two. They'll be the last to go. I have to kill you," Marina narrows her eyes.

Elijah takes out his knife, Marina her gun.

"This won't hurt a bit," Marina says, about to shoot when Elijah charges at her with his knife. He pins her to the ground and tries to stab her. But Marina is quick.

She pushes him away, retrieves her gun, and points it at the boy from 8.

"No! I have to win this! For Elaine!" he shouts. It occurs to me that Elaine might be his deceased girlfriend, the one who nearly cost him his life when Cecelia abandoned him.

"And I have to win this!" Marina yells and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits him in the stomach. She goes to him and tries to take his knife, but he sees it coming and rolls over. On the ground, Marina tries to get up, but it's too late. Elijah goes back onto her and gouges out her right eye. All that's left is a bloody socket.

It shouldn't be a big deal. Should she be crowned Victor, the Capitol would think up some prosthetic eye (A/N: Notice my Harry Potter Mad-eye Moody reference! *begins to fangirl*).

Marina gets up, covering the bleeding socket and commands her dogs, "Finish him."

They obey and pounce on him. As he dies, he says, "Elaine, I love you. I'll see you soon. I love you…."  
Finally, his misery is ended when his cannon booms, signaling his death. I am thankful that his misery is short-lived.

**A/N: Short chapter! The next few will be short chapters! There will (roughly) be three more, give or take.**

**List of the Living**

**Girl from 4**

**Both from 12**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! I'll get to it!**

**List of the Dead so Far**

**Boy from 2**

**Both from 3**

**Boy from 4**

**Both from 5**

**Both from 6**

**Both from 7**

**Both from 8**

**Both from 9**

**Both from 10**

**Both from 11**

Chapter 14

Marina was stumbling around, cursing Elijah for taking her eye.

"I can't see a thing in this darkness! I'm so happy that boy died!" she shouts to the dark.

Cecelia runs out of the room, crying. I can see why. First, she lost her daughter. Then, her daughter's boyfriend.

"Katniss, it's okay," Peeta says, soothingly. I didn't realize the tears streaming down my face. I quickly wipe them away.

"I'm fine," I say.

On the screen, Prim and Gale are inside the Cornucopia.

"Gale, when will it be over?" Prim asks.

"When you're the only one left," Gale says.

"You don't know that. I could very well die. It could be you," Prim says.

Under his breath, Gale mutters, "Doubtful."

Marina comes into view. She goes into the Cornucopia and finds Prim and Gale huddled together at the border of desert and tundra.

"Finally," she says and pulls out her gun.

"Prim, run!" Gale shouts. Prim runs away and Marina shoots at her. Prim collapses.

Marina smiles and waits for Prim's cannon to boom. She won't live to hear it.

"Prim!" Gale shouts and pulls out his bow. He shoots Marina in the place where her eye would be. Not being able to see it coming with one eye in the dark, she falls, dead. Her cannon booms and Gale runs to Prim's body.

"She missed," Prim smiled when Gale reached her.

"She didn't kill you?" he asks, elated.

"With one eye, in the darkness? She was way off," Prim smiles. Gale pulls her into a bear hug, then realizes what he must now do. It won't be pretty.

**A/N: Another tiny chapter! I'll post the next one soon!**

**List of the Living**

**Both from 12**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last chapter in the arena! Next chapter will be the last! There will be a sequel! Won't bother with the list of the dead, you know who is still alive!**

Chapter 15

"Gale?" Prim asks.

Knowing her question, Gale says, "I have to. You have to win."

"Gale, I'll die. You have Katniss," Prim says. That's so Prim. She would sacrifice herself for others.

"So do you. Besides, Katniss loves Peeta," Gale says.

"Gale….please, just don't. You can't leave me alone in here," Prim says, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes.

"You'll get out when I die," Gale says.

"No!" Prim fights it, but Gale plunges a knife through his heart. Prim screams and goes to Gale, who is crumbling to the ground.

"Prim, tell Katniss I love her…" Gale says and his eyes flutter shut. His cannon booms and he's dead.

"No! NO!" Prim yells, holding his body.

The hovercraft comes and takes her away, but she still cries.

**A/N: So last chapter is next! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Aww…..last chapter. Don't worry; I'm already working on the sequel! It will be called "What's Cruelest" and it will be about Prim adjusting to the life of being a Victor and such. That will be up soon, tomorrow at the latest.**

Chapter 16

I run to the hovercraft, my own tears spilling down my face. Prim is healthy and gets off of the hovercraft without detours to the hospital. I remember waiting for Peeta to get out of the hospital. It was torture being unable to see him for lengths of time.

Prim flies into my arms and cries, "I tried, Kat, I really did. He wouldn't let me…I tried to save him. He…he killed himself!"

Aware of my own tears, I say, "It's alright, Little Duck…I know you tried. It was his choice. I'm not happy about it, but he did it."

I can't bring myself to say his name. Not aloud. Peeta finally catches up and Prim goes to him, too. Peeta is like an older brother to her.

"I'm so glad you're safe. You're out of the Games. It's over…you're fine. Nobody can hurt you, now," Peeta says to her.

"I can't cope…I try, but I can't," Prim cries. She would say more, but her prep team whisks her away for her interview with Caesar tonight.

I fly into Peeta's arms, crying.

* * *

The interviews go by quickly. Prim is finally coming home with us. We'll cope, together. Peeta will help us, which is good, because I'm not going to be whole for a while.

**A/N: Last chapter….sad. "What's Cruelest" will be up soon, so don't forget to review about your thoughts on this chapter and what I should do with the sequel!**


End file.
